Insensitive
by TrainedNinja
Summary: He never thought of himself as insensitive. Shibuya Yuuri may be stubborn and childish but never insensitive. That is until a certain godfather of his pointed it out to him.FLUFF. My first One-shot.


He never thought of himself as insensitive. Shibuya Yuuri may be stubborn and childish but never insensitive. That is until a certain godfather of his pointed it out to him.

What on earth did he ever do to make other's think that he is? Not to be full of himself but he rarely thinks of himself and puts others first. Maybe it's because he never stops letting others worry about him… but somehow, Yuuri knew that that's not it.

Still deep in thought, he unconsciously strolled down the familiar castle garden. He stopped for a moment when he suddenly recognized a long haired man in white robes as Günter who was one-sidedly engaged in conversation with a not so caring Gwendal.

It seemed as though Günter was trying to say something to gwendal that might catch the lord's attention but as usual Gwendal just ignored Günter's inanimate chattering.

"Gwendal is such an idiot." Yuuri mumbled to himself.

"It's not very nice to say something like that at a person's back Shibuya." Yuuri looked to his left to see a pair of black eyes covered in glasses looking back at him with a beaming smile.

"Murata!" Yuuri said slightly surprised.

"So what's going on inside your mind to make you say something like that?" asked Murata lightly.

"Well… It's just everyone can see how much Günter kept trying to make Gwendal look at him for the past two years, but Gwendal just brushes him off… and Conrad called me that I was insensitive." Yuuri complained with a slight huff.

'Ah….' Thought the Great Sage. 'So that's what this is about…' his best friend's sudden complaint perked the Sage's interest.

Murata then decided to put advantage of the situation and end his best friend's _obliviousness_ once and for all.

"So what do you suggest Gwendal should do?" asked an amused Murata feigning innocence.

"At least give Günter the attention he definitely deserves." says Yuuri indignantly. Murata's smirk grew wider.

"How can you say that Günter deserves it?" now Yuuri looked aghast which took all of Murata's willpower not to laugh at him.

"Look at the guy! Whenever he sees Gwendal tired he'd come running to his side and offer him help but Gwendal would just ignore him and instead of turning away Günter would be determined to stay by his side."

"So?" Murata said whilst raising a brow questioningly.

"AND whenever Gwendal would be away for a long time Günter would try to finish all the work he could manage so that when Gwendal comes back he can devote his time to helping him."Yuuri says, his voice getting louder.

"What are you saying Shibuya? I think you're putting way too much thought into it. You're just confusing feelings of concern for love." Countered the Great Sage, with that, Yuuri really DID had enough.

"How can you be so ignorant of Günter's feeling when he does nothing but show it in every way possible! Ask everyone. I bet they all know how much Günter cares for Gwendal… he even lets himself be Anissina's guinea pig for Gwendal."

"Shibuya…"

"AND He's the only one who can honestly compliment Gwendal's knitting even though we know how horrible it is."

"Shi-bu-ya.."

"PLUS he would always try to be close to him even if he pushes him away."

"Shibuya."

"NOT TO MENTION! He doesn't even care if he doesn't get anything in return. Every morning he never misses to smile at him and greet him a warm 'Good Morning Yuu—"

"SHIBUYA!"

For a moment Yuuri stopped when he suddenly remembered a blond haired green-eyed boy in a pink night gown greeting him a good morning. His face turned a slight tinge of red as he recalled what he was about to say.

'What the hell? Why am I thinking of Wolfram of all people?' Yuuri covered his mouth as though that would make him forget what he was about to say. Since when did he ever cared for Günter's feeling for Gwendal anyway…

Murata had a sly smile on his face since he probably could guess what his best friend was about to say, but he let it slip this _one_ time. Besides, he wasn't even close to finishing his little _mission_.

"I agree with you Shibuya. I can SEE how much Günter cares for Gwendal even without my glasses on."

'…_.and how much Wolfram loves you even with my eyes shut.' _Murata said in his mind.

"But it's all meaningless if the man subject of said affection doesn't even feel the tiniest bit of affection towards him." He said with feign pity for Günter's unrequited love.

"Gwendal DOES feel the same way." Yuuri said a little too forcefully. Even Murata was a bit surprised by the sudden outburst.

Ho-ho. Thought the Great Sage smirking inwardly. Here comes the fun part where he would be able to push an oblivious Yuuri to a love confession without his noticing it.

"How can you even say that, Gwendal does nothing to return Günter's feelings for him."

"Well… he doesn't do anything to make him stop either." He said as a matter-of-fact.

"Meaning?" Asked Murata with a raised eyebrow and a questioning tone.

"I mean… if he really DOESN'T feel anything for Günter then why put up with it? I know Gwendal enough to know that if he doesn't like something he'd be honest enough to say it out loud."

Murata looked at Yuuri with watchful eyes, quietly observing his sudden serious expression.

"I guess Gwendal's just uncomfortable with suddenly accepting Günter's feelings for him when he's been so used to their usual banters that he thought it would change their current relationship to a great deal. He's just scared and unsure of what to do next… admitting it to one's self is hard enough. But saying it out loud is in a whole different level." Yuuri said the last part softly, with his bangs covering his eyes.

"And besides, there's undeniably a lot who's interested in Günter! I mean look at him! He's practically perfect. Not to mention Gwendal has to compete with Gloria who's beauty can easily pass as Miss Shin Makoku…." Yuuri's tone reduced to a whisper when he remembered Elizabeth who used to be Wolfram's fiancé. He doesn't understand the sudden empty feeling at the pit of his stomach.

"Aahh... so this is the root of the problem." Murata casually said.

"Huh? The root of what?" Yuuri asked now confused.

"Shibuya. People who push away those they care for or possibly even love will never. And I DO mean _never_ become happy." Murata then gazed at a bickering Gwendal and Günter. Yuuri followed his gaze as he thought of something to reply. But he couldn't deny the fact that he had been pushing Wolfram a little too much for a little too long.

Suddenly a distant neighing of a horse caught Yuuri and Murata's attention. The horse seemed to travel at a fast rate. Yuuri somewhat recognized it but couldn't remember whose it is.

Yuuri could vaguely make out the castle gate as two guards came running towards inside the castle gate and quickly jumped to the side as to prevent themselves from colliding with a horse.

Yuuri for a moment saw an angel riding on a white horse. Its long blond hair swaying and magnificently turns gold when directly hit by sunlight, emerald orbs shining with excitement, pale slim but sturdy build slightly bouncing from the horse's movement.

Yuuri was awe-struck as he swore he just saw a pair of white wings on the riders back, but he suddenly blushed bright red as recognition struck him. The more Wolfram came closer the more Yuuri blushed furiously.

'Did I just call him angel? How can I think such things when it's Wolfram?' Yuuri silently scolded himself. Yuuri turned to see and dared hope Murata couldn't see how red he is but when he turned around, his best friend was nowhere to be found.

Wolfram was just 5 feet away from them when he suddenly jjumped off his horse, not even bothering to let it stop properly, then rushed towards Yuuri.

Now up front, Yuuri could see how dark and tired Wolfram's eyes were. He stopped 3 inches in front of Yuuri then tried to catch his breath.

"Y-youre-back-early-Yuuri" wolfram said in between pants.

Then it hit him. Yuuri never did notice how Wolfram would do anything just to be close to him, even be the first to welcome him back. It's not like he didn't know this before. It's just that he didn't really bother to notice.

'I guess Conrad should've added dense and oblivious to his description of me. Not to mention slow on the uptake.'

Now Yuuri did what he never bothered to do. He closed the small distance between them and hugged Wolfram tightly as though making up for all those times of being insensitive to his feelings.

And replied his usual reply.. "I'm home."

Wolfram couldn't move. Not because of Yuuri's strong grip on him, he could easily break free if not for the crazy beating of his heart not to mention the sudden hysteria and confusion breaking out inside his mind. What on earth happened while he was away?

Wolfram then began to regain his senses and couldn't help but smile widely as he returned his embrace. But whatever it was that happened… he was definitely thankful for it.


End file.
